


A Lesson In Humanity

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is new to the human experience and Dean wants Cas to try all of his favorite foods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Humanity

When Castiel falls, he learns for the first time that eating is actually enjoyable, not just an essential action needed to live. Dean of course, makes Cas try all of his favorite foods. Now that the former angel likes eating, Dean has to make him try  _everything._

The first homemade meal Dean makes for him consists of homemade hamburgers, straight off the stove made by Dean’s hands. In fact the shitload of preparation that went into that one lunch was ridiculous in Sam’s opinion. When Sam went downstairs to read that morning, around eight o’ clock, he found Dean already in the kitchen, wearing a fucking apron of all things. Sam paused for a minute in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, watching his brother move about the kitchen like a natural. He totally owned the kitchen, Dean even flipped burgers like it was an artform. Sam let out a chuckle at the display and Dean whipped around, spatula grasped in his hand.

“What?” Dean said defensively.

“Nice apron,” Sam smirked.

“Shut up Sam,” Dean muttered, turning back around toward the stove to flip the patties again.

“You know, I don’t know why you are going to go to all this trouble. Cas is still going to love you even if your burgers suck,” Sam joked. Now that Dean and Cas were together, Sam took every opportunity to tease his brother about Cas. It was his job as a good brother, he had no choice.

“I will kick your ass with this spatula if you don’t shut up,” Dean said, glaring at Sam, who left the kitchen, his laughter carrying down the hall and into the library where he went to do research for a few hours. There was only so much domestic and in love Dean he could take before he needed a break.

Cas woke up around ten o’clock. He slept late and deeply as a human. So much so that sometimes Dean would have to hit him with a pillow in the head multiple times to wake him up in the morning. Maybe it was a side-effect of never sleeping in his entire existence before now, but regardless, Castiel loved sleeping.

Cas came downstairs after dragging himself out of bed, his hair was sticking up in all directions and Dean’s sweatpants hung low on his hips, revealing a strip of skin above his waistband. He padded across the the wood floor into the kitchen, silently coming up behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing him on the cheek with a husky whisper of, “Good morning,” into his ear.

Dean placed the spatula down on the counter next to the hot pan and turned around, wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck.

“Morning, angel,” Dean whispered, leaning in slowly, capturing Cas’s lips in a slow, soft kiss.

“What are you making?” Cas asked curiously, peering over Dean’s shoulder to look at the food in the pan. Dean shook his head and gently pushed Cas away from the stove.

“Nope, no peeking, it’s a surprise,” Dean said mischieviously. Cas frowned at him and fixed Dean with a pout that rivaled Sam’s. Dean rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of Cas’s nose.

“Go bug Sam, it will be ready soon,” Dean ordered, with a smile.

“Fine,” Cas muttered, consenting, turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen to go find Sam.

Dean got back to work fixing their lunch. He didn’t have that much left to do really, he’d already seasoned the burgers and cut the lettuce and tomatoes and cheese. The burgers just needed a few more minutes on the stove until they were perfect. Dean grabbed three plates from the cupboard, spread them out on the counter and placed a whole hamburger bun on each. He got out a knife and spread the condiments on the top of the bun and placed a slice of cheese on top of that. Then he expertly turned and scooped a hamburger patty with his spatula, sliding it onto the cheese slice. His lips tipped up into a smile, the burgers smelled delicious. Cas was going to _love_ these.

Dean finished making the burgers and placed them on table. He slide his apron off and hung it on the hook near the door of the kitchen. He stepped out into the hallway and glanced around. Sam and Cas were probably still in the library.

“Food’s ready!” Dean yelled down the hallway, then sat down at the table.

Sam and Cas came lumbering down the hall, Sam with an exceedingly hungry look on his face. Cas just looked curious and kept sniffing the air in curiousity.

“You made hamburgers?” Cas asked happily, turning shining eyes onto Dean who grinned at him.

“Yeah, I figured you’d like that,” Dean replied, rising from his chair to give Cas a short kiss, then they stared at each other for the next minute.

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically at them (they’re so gross) and slumped into his chair, grabbing his hamburger and taking a huge bite.

“This is so good, Dean,” Sam muttered around a mouthful of burger, breaking Dean and Cas from their trance. Dean smiled and ruffled Sam’s hair on the way back to his chair, “Thanks Sammy.”

Cas sat down in front of his burger and stared at it for a few seconds, then hesitantly picked it up and took a careful bite. Dean stopped eating for a moment and watched curiously, hoping Cas liked it. The obscene noises that came from Cas’s mouth as he tasted the burger made Sam raise his eyebrows. Dean smirked and winked at Sam who gave him his best bitch face.

"Is it good, Cas?” Dean asked, grinning.

Cas nodded wordlessly, his mouth full and proceeded to devour the rest of the burger in record time.

“Is there more?” Cas wondered, hopefully and Dean chuckled.

“Of course, baby. I made extra for you,” Dean replied, waggling his eyebrows at Cas.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m leaving,” Sam groaned, staring at Dean and Cas, obviously annoyed with their disgustingly cute displays of affection. He stood from his chair and practically stomped into the kitchen, dropping his plate into the sink. He stalked out of the room, glaring at Dean and Cas as he went out and probably back up to his room. Secretly, Sam was honestly happy for them but did they have to be so obviously in love all the damn time?!

Dean got up after finishing his own burger and got Cas another one, who happily ate the second burger nearly as fast as the first. When Cas finished eating, he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and sighing, a small smile on his face.

“I’m tired now,” Cas said softly, closing his eyes eager to fall asleep, even if he happened to slumber in the uncomfortable dining room chair.

Dean rose from his chair and walked over to Cas, grabbing his arms and heaving Cas to his feet.

“Well you’re not gonna sleep here,” Dean stated, and Cas blinked at him.

“Why not?”

“Because my bed’s a lot nicer,” Dean said with a smirk and Cas nodded, taking Dean’s hand within his own.

Dean tugged Cas up the stairs to his bedroom and Cas stumbled along behind him. Once inside Dean’s room Cas promptly fell into Dean’s bed, pulling the covers up around him and let out a deep breath. Dean flicked off the lights and climbed in next to Cas. The minute his back hit the mattress, Cas’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, and he nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss against Cas’s forehead, wrapping an arm around him and nestling back into the soft pillows. Cas’s breath slowed and evened out, warm against Dean’s neck. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair gently until his own eyes fell shut and he fell into dreamland.


End file.
